A Jealous Alpha
by darkjoker313
Summary: An old friend from alpha school comes back to Jasper and has a crush on Kate. Now he is willing to do anything to take her from Humphrey, even if it means killing him.
1. The Return

**Hey guys didn't have enough time for a chapter because I was busy today but I decided to post a preview on "A Jealous Alpha" and I bumped the deadline for it again. Really sorry about it but I plan to make the story I'm working on at least 20 chapters.**

Humphrey and Kate had started their life together and were living peacefully in Jasper until today. A wolf was sitting in a den just outside Jasper trying to decide what to do. The wolf was an alpha and was named Max and is remembered by everyone from alpha school after he ran away.

"Well after a year from leaving am I really going to come back?" Max asked himself as he walked out of the den and stood on a cliff over looking the valley but he wasn't looking their for the view, he was watching Kate. "Am I really going to tell her now that I love her?"

He thought about this as he watched Kate hunting with two other wolves he remembered, Hutch and Cando. After watching them successfully taking down three caribou he finally decided, he was going to talk to Kate today. He slowly made his way down the cliff and approached the three as they began to drag the caribou away.

"Hey guys, long time no see!" Max said walking up to them and sitting down.

"MAX" they all said simultaneously.

"Nice to see you again." Hutch said picking up one caribou and began dragging it away.

"Ya, just glad you decided to come back." Cando said grabbing another caribou and began to follow Hutch back leaving Kate alone with Max.

"This is just perfect!" Max thought to himself.

"It is so nice to see you again!" Kate said hugging him giving him butterflies in his stomach.

"Ya I decided that it was finally time to come back." Max said stepping over to the caribou.

"Here, let me help you get this back to the feeding grounds, I need to talk to you." Max said as he picked up the medium sized caribou and began to drag it back.

They arrived at the feeding grounds where they saw Lilly and Garth.

"Hey guys, this is my old friend Max from alpha school." Kate said introducing him. "We would stay and chat but Max needs to tell me something in private so well see you two later.

Max and Kate walked back to Kate's den where they began to talk about things after alpha school.

"Ya well after you left I was relocated to Idaho but I got back with the help of- wait!" Kate said as she ran to the entrance and howled.

"Why did you do that?" Max said confused.

"I need to introduce you to someone." Kate said as Humphrey came running into the den.

"Kate what's wrong? Ya need something?" Humphrey said and then noticing Max. "Uh Kate, who's this?"

"Humphrey this is Max, my friend from alpha school." Kate said introducing Max before introducing Humphrey. "Max this is Humphrey, my mate."

"Your mate?" Max said shocked.


	2. What Did You Say?

**Chapter 2 to "A Jealous Alpha"! Hope you will enjoy this story as much as I will.**

Max sat in shock with mixed emotions of anger and sadness within his mind. The girl he had a crush on for about two years had just said that she had a mate. His whole world began to fall apart right before his eyes.

"You have a mate now?" Max asked hoping for her to say she was kidding and he was just a friend.

"Ya he was the one that was relocated to Idaho with me and we fell in love and eventually got married." Kate explained wondering why Max had shock written across his face.

"But… he's an omega Kate. I thought it was against pack law to let alphas and omegas to be together? I pretty sure it's not right for you two to be together." After Max had said that he wished he didn't because it made Kate blow up in his face.

"Are you telling us we can't love each other?" Kate was snarling in Max's face as he was backed against the den wall.

Max had seen how Eve was and could clearly tell that Kate took after her. "N-N-No, …sorry Kate."

"Come on Kate stop, I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to say that." Humphrey began calming Kate down but it didn't seem like it was working until Humphrey finally pulled her away.

"Kate I'm really sorry I said that, I was being stupid. I'm glad you two are together, now I got to go." Max quickly trotted away back to his den outside the territory.

At the Kate and Humphrey's den he said he was happy that Kate had Humphrey as a mate but really, he was furious! He stormed into his den screaming and clawing the ground in front of him. "How could she marry a pathetic omega?" Max was screaming to himself trying to think of a way he could have had her. "Why did I have to leave? Why was I too much of a chicken? Why did I leave just because I always thought she couldn't be mine? If I stayed I could have had a chance with her!" Max continuously blamed himself over why he would now never be with Kate. He couldn't take it, he needed someone else to blame, and he knew exactly who to blame, Humphrey. "If that omega wasn't born then right now I would probably living my life with the girl Iong to be with. All I need to do is take that Humphrey out somehow."

Max sat thinking of any way to eliminate Humphrey, suddenly it hit him. All he needed to do was get him to stay away for awhile doing whatever omegas do, then when Kate needs help or wants to talk to someone, he would be there and eventually she would begin to grow feelings for him. "Soon I'll be with Kate."

***To Kate and Humphrey***

"I still can't believe Max would say that." Kate was still slightly angered from what Max said about her relationship with Humphrey. Kate never thought of Max saying something like that to her. He was always nice to her, maybe a little too nice in while they in alpha school as friends but now her friendship with him was dangerously close to ending for his rude and hurtful statement.

"I'm pretty sure he didn't mean to do that, he's probably just shocked about alphas and omegas being together." deep down, Humphrey was also mad at Max but he couldn't show that. He was an omega, omegas aren't meant to get angry. They were the ones who stopped the fights between others.

"Well I'm not talking to him for awhile." Kate still wasn't convinced about this quite yet. She was thinking of not talking to her at all forever but to her that might be too harsh despite the situation. She knew that she would eventually forgive him but right now just wasn't the time.

"Alright but can we just forget about it for now, me and my buds found a new log sled." After Humphrey told her this she knew what exactly he wanted to do.

"Ya let's go have some fun." Kate jumped up and followed Humphrey off so they could loosen up a bit.

**Sorry about the short chapter, it's a little short of what I usually write but I needed to leave off here for what happens in the next chapter.**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	3. The Plan Begins

Max had stayed away from Jasper for a couple days in hope that Kate would forget what he said about her relationship but to him he thought it was completely true. It was now two weeks since the incident and Max was finally going to put his plan into work. He walked into the territory searching for omegas so they could point him to Humphrey's friends. Eventually he came across Reba and Janice and he knew they were omegas since they were eating berries.

"Hey, do you know where Humphrey's friends are?" Reba and Janice seemed confused why someone would ask such a question but since he was an alpha they decided to.

"Well, they're on the hill about half a mile that way." Reba said as she pointed off towards a big hill to their left.

"Alright, thanks." Max began walking over to the hill searching for Humphrey's friends. Upon arriving, he couldn't find anyone until he heard someone yell to him. When Max turned his head, he saw three omegas come flying down the hill in a log. Before Max could move, the log collided with him knocking everyone off to the sides.

"What the heck were you doing?" Max was completely confused at the stupid act they were pulling off.

"It's called log sledding." Shaky said as he got up.

"Ya our friend Humphrey made it up." After Mooch said this, Max changed his mood to try to get on their good side.

"Oh wow that's awesome. I'm sure Humphrey would love to be here with you uh… log sledding." Max seemed like he was actually getting to them since they hung their heads in disappointment. "Here, I'll get Humphrey for you and you guys can spend the whole day with him.

"Really, thanks man." Salty thanked Max as he grinned and began walking to Kate and Humphrey's den. "Now here comes the next part, just got to get Humphrey to leave and then get Kate to forgive me."

Before going inside the den, he put the most regretful face on to help trick her. When he walked in he saw a sight that disgusted him, the two were curled up together sleeping with smiles on their face. "That should be me in his spot."Max thought as he looked at Humphrey and imagined himself in Humphrey's place. He decided to go eat something to wait for the two to wake up. He walked to the feeding grounds which was just a little way from their den. He took his time eating some caribou thinking about all the happiness he would have if this plan would work.

After he finished his meal, he walked back over to Kate and Humphrey's den in hope they would be awake. If they still weren't, then he would wake them up. When he walked in he saw them in the same position but they were now awake. When they saw Max they didn't seem shocked at all instead they just looked at him.

"Uhh… Humphrey your friends want you and I need to talk to Kate." Humphrey and Kate looked at each other before Kate nodded in approval. With that, Humphrey got up and trotted out of the den in search of his friends leaving Max and Kate to talk.

"Kate, I'm so sorry at what I said, it was completely out of line." Max answered with such sympathy that he felt like he was really sorry but Kate still didn't seem like she was convinced. "I feel like an idiot for what I did, I am really glad that you two are happy together."

This seemed to have convinced her because she smiled at what he said. "Thanks Max, I know you're sorry."

"Great, now I just got to wait until she needs Humphrey." Max thought to himself before turning his attention back to Kate. "Well, Humphrey's friends wanted me to try log sledding and I'm going to get to know Humphrey so I'll see you later Kate.

Max ran back over to where Humphrey left to so he could continue the plan. When he got to the hill he looked around to make sure he wouldn't get hit again. When he swathe coast was clear, he began to climb the hill looking for the four friends. When was half way up the hill he could see them standing at the top talking and laughing together. He began to jog so he could get there faster thinking Kate might howl when he wasn't there yet. When he reached the top the four seemed a little shocked for why an alpha came to them.

"Uhh, he guys, mind if I stay for awhile?" Max was a little scared they might tell him to get lost and the plan wouldn't work and he would have to get a different plan.

"Well, I don't know, Humphrey what do you think?" Salty just put all the pressure on Humphrey causing him to pause. "Well, I do want to get to know Max better since he was friends with Kate in alpha school. Alright Max you can stay but we're about to go log sledding and I hope you won't chicken out."

After Humphrey told Max this all he could think was "Oh no." Soon, they were piling up in the log ready to go but Max was having second thoughts about it. Before Max could change his mind and get out the log leaned over and they went flying down the hill. The log was picking up speed faster as they went down the hill dodging trees, rocks, and anything else in their way. Max was so scared he thought he would pass out from fear. All Max was wanting right now was for Kate to howl for Humphrey to meet with her. Eventually the log slowed down at the bottom allowing everyone to get out. Max quickly jumped out thankful to be on the ground again and not flying down a hill at 60mph.

"Hey Max you ready for another run?" Before Max could answer he finally heard Kate howl notifying Humphrey that she needed him.

"Guys Kate needs me so I got to go." Humphrey began running off to the den until Max stopped him.

"No Humphrey you stay here and have fun with your friends, I'll see what Kate needs." Max began running back to where Kate howled and eventually ended up at the feeding ground where he found a confused Kate.

"Max, where's Humphrey? I just howled for him to come." Kate sounded a little scared but she was mainly confused.

"Well when I heard you call I told Humphrey but all he said was, "I don't care she can take care of whatever is happenings by herself, I'm hanging with my friends." After Kate heard what Max said Humphrey said she began to tear up from the lie. Before anything else happened Kate ran off but Max was close behind and followed her to the den she shared with Humphrey. Inside she was crying her eyes out in the back corner of the den.

"Kate, it's alright you can talk to him about it later, what do you need help with? I'll willing to help you." Max tried to get Kate to take her mind off of what "Humphrey said".

"Really, you will?" Kate picked her head up so she was looking at Max who nodded in confirmation. "Well, I needed to patrol the border but I wanted Humphrey to be there so I wasn't alone and I wanted to spend time with him. Although, if you really want to come with me, then you can come."

"Of course I do, that way you're not alone." Max walked over and helped her up and the two walked out of the den as Max thought, "Perfect, now all I have to do is keep being nice to her and then Humphrey will be hated by her."

**Well Max's plan is actually working so far and Kate is mad at Humphrey for saying something he never said. Please review, I have anonymous reviews on so anyone can review.**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	4. What Happened?

As Kate and Max patrolled the border, Max felt that Kate was actually forgetting about Humphrey! It seemed that one little lie was able to change her whole attitude about him and begin to like him more. She seemed to have completely forgotten about the lie until they began to walk around the hill where Humphrey and his three omega friends were log sledding.

After Kate saw her mate, the memory of his cruel remark flooded his mind brining tears to her eyes. She tried to contain her tears but was unable to and tears began flowing down her face. She began crying into Max's chest as he began comforting her as she cried.

"Kate it's alright, you don't need him, you can be better off without him." Max tried soothing her but she continued to cry.

"No I can't! I need Humphrey to be with me, I love him." Kate tried to calm down but the tears continued to come. "I wish this was just a nightmare I could wake up from."

***To Humphrey***

Humphrey and his friends were laughing and hanging out glad they have been horsing around for maybe five hours. Over their loud laughing the sound of Kate crying was muted out. The four were completely unaware that only a couple feet away, stood Kate and Max. After awhile they began to calm down a little. As they calmed down, Humphrey immediately stopped as he heard someone crying and he knew exactly who.

"Guys do you hear Kate crying?" All four of the omegas stopped and began listening and they did here a wolf crying but only Humphrey could tell that it was Kate. "Kate? Kate!"

Humphrey ran around the area searching for Kate but couldn't seem to find her. Humphrey was panicking preventing him from stopping and listen to where the crying was coming from.

"Humphrey, calm down and listen for where the sounds coming from." Shaky said trying to calm down his panicking friend.

Humphrey began to calm down and listen. He closed his eyes and focused on Kate's crying. He turned his head in every direction and noticed that the crying was its loudest to the north. Humphrey's eyes shot open after he had located the direction Kate was and he took off. He ran past a couple trees until he rounded a bush to reveal Kate crying into Max's chest.

"Max, what did you do?" Humphrey began growling at Max as he got into an offensive stance. Before Max could get into a defensive stance Kate quickly swiped her paw across Humphrey's face. Humphrey fell to the ground holding his cheek from the burning sensation from the claw marks. The three marks weren't deep or long but it still hurt.

"Max did nothing! It was you Humphrey, you made me cry!" Before Humphrey could get back up, Kate bit Humphrey's tail since she knew it was one of his most sensitive places. Humphrey yelped loudly as his mate bit his tail after she clawed his face. Tears were filling Humphrey's eyes as Kate attacked him, although the tears weren't because of the physical pain, it was the emotional pain he was feeling. His mate that he loved with his whole heart was trying to cause pain to him for something he had no idea about. By now Humphrey's friends had run up to see their friend being abused by his mate and Max standing by smiling.

"Kate what are you doing?" Mooch was shocked to see Humphrey being beaten like that. Mooch knew that Humphrey would end up dying if Kate continued since Humphrey loved Kate too much that he could never bring any harm to her. Since he would never hurt Kate, the big question was why he was being abused like this.

Salty jumped in front of Humphrey as Mooch began dragging him away earning him a couple slashes on his face and chest. Shaky saw Max enjoying the moment which made everything fit together.

"Kate, what did Humphrey do?" Shaky asked as she stared at the condition Humphrey was in after she attacked him.

"All I wanted to do was spend time with him but he throws me aside so he could hang out with you three!" Kate had begun crying slightly but she was still mad.

"Kate that's-"

"Shut-up Shaky, I don't care what you have to say!" Kate quickly silenced Shaky as she glared at him.

"Kate." All eyes turned to Humphrey as he stopped crying and began talking to his mate. "I would do anything for you. No matter what I'm doing I would put you first."

"Kate, before you went to alpha school, Humphrey would be hanging out with us but as soon he would see you walking around he would go hang out with you. Even though were older now, it doesn't mean that would change." Mooch explained as Kate had a sympathetic look while she saw looked at Humphrey.

"Also, when you howled for Humphrey, he immediately began heading for you but Max said he would see what you needed so he could hang out with us." Kate was shocked from hearing Shaky telling her this.

"Max is this true!" But when everyone looked to where Max was they saw that he was gone.

**Chapter four done and I won't be able to update until Friday, Sorry. Please Review.**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	5. Another Plan

**Here's the next chapter after being really busy and writers block which I wouldn't have broken if UnwarierTitan didn't help me.**

"Why would Max tell me you didn't want to be around me?" Kate asked deeply concerned why her friend would try to pull her away from her mate.

"Kate maybe he just heard something else that was said from another wolf." Although Humphrey was looking on the bright side of things, but he knew something was up.

"Let's just forget this ever happened and continue what we were doing" Salty said as he walked back over to the log sled.

"Na, you guys go ahead, I'm gunna patrol the border with Kate." Humphrey said as he walked over to Kate who was smiling from ear-to-ear.

"Alright see ya Humphrey." Shaky said as him and the other two omegas grabbed the log sled and began the long walk back up the hill for another run.

"Kate, do you think that Max… you know… hates me?"Humphrey wondered as he thought of the absurd statement he told Kate.

"Humphrey, he doesn't hate you. Like what you said, maybe he heard something another wolf said." Kate knew there had to be a reason why Max would say that.

***Max***

Max had been running nonstop back to his den outside Jasper with anger in his eyes. He had felt like killing something. His plans had been foiled by an omega! He felt so pathetic for having been beat by an omega when alphas are supposed to be smarter. He was furious and he was trying to keep it bottled up but he failed.

"What do I do now? Now she probably knows what I'm trying to do! Probably everyone who was there knows now!" Max was yelling so loud that the birds in the trees took off startled from the loud sound.

Max would probably seem like a maniac to anyone who didn't know him. He would begin crying uncontrollably then he would be screaming like something unlike any wolf. He was clawing trees, rocks, the ground, logs, and pretty much anything else he saw. His head was spinning and his sight began to blur causing him to shut his eyes. Then he could hear a ringing in his ears making him cover his ears.

"Make it stop!" Max was banging his head on the ground and swinging it around in pain. Suddenly something in his mind clicked, when he was patrolling the border with Kate she said that her father and Tony almost died in a stampede. What if that tragically happened again but with Humphrey? The stupid omega wouldn't be able to out run the caribou for long and would eventually get trampled to death leaving Kate alone with no mate but not for long.

"This time it will work."

**Another plan so another needed short chapter. Please review.**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	6. The True Reason

**Well Thursday I was planning on updating but I went to an orientation for high school and it lasted longer than I thought. Friday I was thinking on updating but I went somewhere and yesterday I was hanging out with friends so I didn't get a chance.**

Max's sinister plan seemed simple to him. If he could start the stampede just as soon as he could get Humphrey stuck in the valley, he would trigger it and then it's bye-bye Humphrey forever. He would then get Kate for himself; she would be his and no one else's. The wolf he had obsessed over since alpha school would be in love with him after killing her current mate. He had no second thoughts about this; he knew he wanted to do this. "Humphrey shall die today." Max smiled evilly at the thought of seeing Humphrey dying slowly and painfully by his cause. The thought seemed to bring pure joy to him as he imagined the evil thought again, and again in his mind.

Max slowly began making his way into Jasper walking past other wolves as they looked at him confused why he was smiling in such a manner. He wasted no time talking or stopping to eat not wanting to waste any time. He walked straight to the den where he was hoping Humphrey would be. As he slowly poked his head around the corner he saw Humphrey begging Kate for something but he didn't know. Wanting to know more, he listened in carefully to hear as much as he could.

"_Please don't go Kate, just stay here with me." Humphrey was pleading for Kate to stay at the den with him._

"_Humphrey, I need to go with my dad to see Tony to see how the east is dealing with the unification." Kate was trying to pry Humphrey off of her hind leg as Humphrey clutched it trying to keep her from going._

"_Well since you have to go, make it quick because I hate being alone without you. I feel so lonely and lost." Humphrey gave in and finally stopped._

"_I'll be back as fast as I can alright, bye." Kate quickly rubbed noses with her beloved mate and ran off to meet her dad._

Right as Max heard Humphrey give in, he dove behind a boulder to hide from Kate as she ran directly past his hiding place. As he saw her run into the woods, he could see from where he was that she was out of sight. He took another look inside of the den to see Humphrey's back to the entrance. As quietly as he could, he slowly crept up to Humphrey as he was staring off into space until it was quickly ended as Max smacked Humphrey hard enough in the back of the head to knock him out almost instantly. As Max felt his paw come in contact with Humphrey's head he smiled from ear to ear savoring the feeling of his claws slicing his head and his paw collide with his head.

"Now to get him to the valley without being seen." Max carefully lifted Humphrey onto his back and began making his long walk to the valley.

***Half an Hour Later***

Max had soon arrived to the valley exhausted from carrying the unconscious omega on his back. Despite Humphrey's size, he was still pretty heavy to carry for the amount of time Max did. He found a decent spot to set Humphrey down and threw him down trying to wake him up. Even after throwing him down harshly, the omega didn't awaken. He tried yelling, clawing him slightly, and even biting his tail but none seemed to work. Finally, the anger in Max blew and caused him to swiftly bring his arm down and break Humphrey's hind leg making him shoot up and howl in pain. Max was pleased with himself for causing him pain so he could awaken him but he had wished he didn't.

***Eastern Head Alpha Den***

Winston, Kate, and Hutch were speaking with tony about the untied packs happy with the answer. The wolves on both sides were very happy with the two packs uniting bringing peace between the two packs.

"Well I'm glad that our packs can live together in peace now and-"Suddenly, everyone in the den heard a pained howl from the valley. Everyone seemed confused but Kate.

"That was Humphrey!" In a flash Kate was out of the den heading full speed to the valley trying to save her injured mate hoping to see him unharmed.

***Back to Valley***

Max watched Humphrey squirm in pain from his broken hind leg trying to move. Humphrey was in too much pain to even look at who it was that put him through this. To him that was the last thing to worry about because he could feel the slightest tremors in the ground coming from the north.

"Well looks like it's almost here, I should leave so I'm unharmed to care for _**MY **_now to be mate." The voice was all too familiar to Humphrey and when he looked up he could see Max turn and leave the valley as the stampede slowly approached. He knew something was up since he lied to Kate. Max had been trying to separate him from Kate so he could be her mate. Now he would win, now his beloved Kate would be living with a wolf that killed the wolf she originally loved in cold-blood. Humphrey turned and saw the stampede less than fifty feet away so he closed his eyes and waited for the pain to wash over him.

See Ya 18matthew2


	7. The Brink of Death

**Hey I can finally update a chapter again! I recently had three projects due this week and had midterms so I've been so busy and I've been dying to update this chapter because I really enjoy writing this story for you guys.**

Humphrey tried desperately to drag to the side of the valley but the caribou was closing in close to him. He began trying to stand up now to limp away but without the support of his hind leg it was impossible for him to stand up. He tried one last time to desperately try to take cover from the stampede but his muscles screamed for him to him to stop. He made one last push and then he collapsed from exhaustion. Humphrey took one last breath and then the storm of hooves rained down of him crushing bones and beating his body. Images of him and Kate flashed in his mind as he finally lost consciousness.

***Kate***

As Kate neared the valley, she could feel the ground rumbling. She was thinking of all the horrible things that could be happening to Humphrey which caused her to run faster. She could see dust billowing from valley and the worst thought came to her mind. As she neared the valley she saw a stampede and in the middle of it she saw a glimpse of her mate, Humphrey.

"Humphrey! No!" Kate began running to try to save the omega she loved.

She was about to leap into the torrent of caribou but something pushed her aside causing her to fall onto her side. Kate began growling thinking someone was trying to keep her from saving Humphrey, but then she saw a grey blur flying down the side of the valley. When the wolf stopped before jumping into the stampede she saw him.

"Hutch!" Kate screamed as she tried to stop him from jumping into save Humphrey but was unsuccessful.

Kate watched as one of her closest friends jumped into the stampede to save her mate. Kate knew that both of them may not make it out alive making her want to break down in tears but she held it in. At first she saw nothing but dust and caribou but then she saw Hutch maneuvering through with Humphrey on his back. Kate quickly jumped down to a large boulder where she helped Hutch pull Humphrey up to safety. Once Hutch pushed Humphrey onto the boulder with Kate, he passed out landing into the stampede where he would be trampled to death. Kate acted quickly and jumped down and grabbed Hutch and tossed him up with Humphrey before she was hit in the back of the head sending her to the ground.

***Max***

Max watched from the other side of the valley as Hutch lifted Humphrey out of the stampede but seeing the condition he was in he wasn't worried. He then saw Hutch fall into the stampede again but not moving. Seeing this would Max care less but what happened next shocked him. When he saw Kate jump down to help Hutch she was hit by a caribou and fell to the ground. Max jumped from his spot down into the valley and began jumping of the caribou to get to Kate. As he got closer he saw that she was still conscious but wouldn't be for long. He leapt one last time and landed over Kate shielding her from the caribou as the stampede faded away. Max got off of Kate as she stood up a little woozy.

"Max, did you just save me?" Kate asked as she shook her head. But before Max could answer Kate screamed, "Humphrey!"

She quickly scrambled up the boulder and checked on her dying mate. He had a broken hind leg and a deformed chest. It was caved in on his right ribcage and his stomach was purple and black. His head was a bloody mess with blood coming from his nose and mouth and his face was also covered in cuts. She quickly looked at Hutch to see that he had a broken forearm and a bruise on his head so he was pretty fine. She turned his attention back to Humphrey and pulled him onto her back.

"Max, get Hutch." Kate than took off to where her mom was to treat Humphrey and Hutch who was now on Max's back and was close behind.

As they ran through the territory others looked at Humphrey in shock as they saw his fatal condition. Kate was running as fast as she could slowly leaving Max behind but she couldn't stop now. Her fear of Humphrey dying kept her going as she needed to make sure that he could be treated in time. When Kate arrived she saw her Mom talking to Lilly but quickly turned her attention to Kate.

"What happened to him?" Lilly asked as Kate set Humphrey down.

"That doesn't matter now." Eve quickly began working on Humphrey as Max ran in with Hutch.

"Here's Hutch." Kate gave him a weak smile for thanks but frowned as she looked back at her mate who she loved with all her heart.

"Will he live mom?" Kate was egger for a good answer but Eve looked up with sadness written across her face.

"Kate, with his condition he may not make it." Eve turned her attention back to Humphrey as Kate began crying her eyes out and Max pulled her close hiding an evil smile.

**Don't worry about chapter 8 because since tomorrow is the beginning of the weekend I will make you a promise that I will update at least twice over the weekend and I never break a promise and I'm thinking on changing my penname and if I do I will let you know first.**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	8. Falling for a Fiend

**Chapter 8 and I hope you all will enjoy.**

Kate continued to cry her eyes out as Max brought her out of the den. He was trying to be act as sincere as possible but inside he was as happy as he could be. Eve had just said that Humphrey may not survive from his current condition. He had made a plan that actually worked and soon enough Kate would want to have him as her mate once Humphrey dies. He couldn't be happier but Kate was an emotional wreck. She had been walking around the territory with Max crying her eyes out and thinking of all the times with Humphrey. Eventually Max had been growing tired of Kate's crying so he tried to bring her up.

"Come on you got to stop crying. Humphrey will be okay in a couple days and you two will be together again." Both of the two knew that was completely untrue. Humphrey would only have a certain amount of time until he would die.

"Max, the only way to cheer me up is some jokes." Kate sobbed.

"Kate, I'm sorry I can't do that because I'm not an omega." Max said sadly since he wouldn't be the one who could cheer up Kate. Suddenly he got a great idea; he could get some omegas to tell Kate some jokes. "Kate wait here, I'll be back."

Max sped off searching for Humphrey's friends hoping they were nearby. He searched Humphrey and Kate's den, the log sledding hill, and the valley. For some reason he couldn't find the trio anywhere. Before he could turn around and go back to Kate the three jumped in front of him startling him.

"What happened to Humphrey?" Mooch asked with fear in his eyes.

"No Mooch the question should be what did _you_ do to Humphrey?" Shaky asked enraged.

"What are you talking about?" Max asked shocked. 'How could this omega know what he was up to?' Max thought.

"You hurt Humphrey didn't you!" Shaky was furious at Max thinking he attacked him.

"Humphrey was in a stampede okay! I didn't attack him." Max protested.

"See Shaky, he didn't hurt Humphrey." Salty said trying to calm shaky down.

"Now I needed you guys to come cheer Kate up so come on." Max took off hoping they would follow but he didn't look back to check because he needed to get back to Kate already. He skidded to a stop next to Kate as she continued to cry like a newborn pup. When he turned around he saw the three omegas waiting for what they needed to do.

"Wow you guys actually came, now could you try to cheer Kate up please?" Max stepped back as they approached Kate and immediately began telling her jokes but she continued to cry. They tried for several minutes but Kate continued to cry and they finally gave up and walked back to Max.

"Sorry dude, we tried but she's too upset." Salty said as he led the others back into the forest.

"Kate, are you feeling any better?" Max asked as he sat down next to Kate.

"Max, I understand your trying to help but it seems only Humphrey can cheer me up right now." Kate said between sobs. "But you're really sweet, and nice, and caring for me right now thanks Max."

"Anytime, Kate." Max hugged Kate as he was filled with happiness. He could tell that Kate was now falling in love with him.

**Uh oh! You guys might be mad at this but this is how the story is going right now. I will never separate Humphrey and Kate because they are my favorite pair. Please Review!**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	9. Returning to Love

**I told you guys I never break a promise! Now for chapter 9!**

It had been a couple weeks since the stampede and most were still trying to adjust to having Humphrey in a critical condition. It had affected many wolves mainly omegas. He had been out cold since but he still had many visitors every day. Although he had many visitors, a wolf that Humphrey would love to see if he was awake would be Kate. Many were confused why Kate had not visited Humphrey at all since she brought him there. She was his own mate and she would never see how he was doing instead, she was with Max even when she was doing alpha duties. Not once had she mentioned something about Humphrey to Max but she would always talk to Max about anything other than Humphrey. Many thought she was cheating on Humphrey but some thought she was just trying to forget about Humphrey dying.

Kate was with Max in a hunting party after having a successful hunt with three caribou. With them were Garth and Cando and most of the time Garth would look over at Kate angrily. Even though Garth would do this often, Kate never noticed because she would be talking to Max.

"Well now that were done hunting, you want to come by tonight to have dinner with me?" Max asked as he and Kate finished dragging the caribous with Garth and Cando to the feeding grounds. "Yeah, I would love that Max. Let me just wash up first and I'll meet you at my den okay?"

Max smiled and walked off while Kate began walking to the river until Garth stopped her. "Cando, can you leave me and Kate to talk for a minute?" Cando simply nodded and walked away.

"Garth, make it quick because I got to go and meet Max." Kate said impatiently tapping her paw on the ground.

"NO KATE! You are not going to meet Max." Garth was furious with Kate for her actions for the last couple weeks.

"Garth who gives you the authority to tell me what I can do? Kate asked slightly aggravated how Garth was telling her what she could do and what she couldn't.

"You are going to your parents den to check on Humphrey now! You have completely ignored him for the past few weeks and gone around with Max! It's like you aren't even with Humphrey anymore but instead your with Max!" Garth was yelling as loud as he could at Kate. He had never so angry in his life. "I may not really like Humphrey much but he is my brother-in-law and you are his own mate, you should see what's going on with him!"

"The reason I haven't visited him is because I would never be able to leave or stop crying!" Kate was now crying for what Garth told her. "I would never be able to move on if one day I went there and he died right before my eyes."

"Kate it doesn't matter! He's your mate and you should always be there for him, you know he would do the same for you." Garth walked off finished with her and stormed over to his den where Lilly was waiting leaving Kate crying.

'He's right! I have ignored Humphrey all this time.' Kate thought as she poured tears. 'I should really go see him right now.'

Kate sprinted to her _**and**_ Humphrey's den to cancel with Max. When she arrived she saw Max waiting with a piece of caribou.

"Hey Kate." Max greeted as Kate approached him.

"Max I'm actually going to go see Humphrey today so maybe another time okay?" before Max could say anything Kate took off again for her parents den where Humphrey was.

'She's actually going to visit that dying omega?' Max thought angrily as Kate ran off. 'Once he's gone then I will finally ask Kate to be my mate!'

***Kate***

Kate had sprinted all the way to where Humphrey was and was out of breath but she saw him laying there unconscious. Inside she saw Garth and Lilly and her parents. When they saw her they were very happy since she had finally come.

"Kate you came!" Lilly exclaimed as she smiled.

"I wanted to see Humphrey now." Kate smiled to Garth who was smiling back.

Kate walked over to her mate whose condition seemed like it was still the same except for the small scratches that had healed. Seeing her mate like this brought tears to her eyes since he seemed like if he was awake than he would be in much pain.

"Hey Humphrey, I miss you." Kate started as her mate remained in his unconscious state. "Keep with us because I need you in my life and I want you back." Kate lowered her muzzle down and touched her nose with her love's nose as a tear streamed down her delicate face.

**Kate came to see Humphrey! Well now I kept to my promise by updating twice and hopefully will be able to update tomorrow. Lastly, I found a perfect pic for my profile so I might be changing it soon. (I did not make it, it came from yahoo images)**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	10. The Awakening

**Well we have a two hour delay today so I decided to type the chapter now in case I have too much homework to update. And last update, I typed it earlier but I got caught up in watching the playoffs and forgot to put it up earlier but I did post it before twelve so I kept my promise in a pitiful way so sorry.**

Kate had begun to visit Humphrey everyday despite her fear of him dying before her. She would see him in the morning before her alpha duties and then she would sleep with him every night. She would also spend some time with Max during her free time in the afternoon but she would never forget about Humphrey and would always put him first before her alpha duties and playing around. And over the time she kept visiting Humphrey she began seeing him more and more.

Although Kate was happy visiting Humphrey Max wasn't. Over the past five days his time had been dwindling away. She used to be with him all day, than he wasn't with her every morning, than he wouldn't see her every morning and night, and now she would never be with him. The most time she would spend time with him would be maybe twenty five minutes. Max was starting to become inpatient about Humphrey dying and was wondering if he really would die.

It was about midday and Max was sitting by the stream thinking multiple thoughts of anger, fear, and sadness. He was thinking that Kate was become too attached to Humphrey and if he died soon then she would kill herself to be with him and that would be a huge back fire to him. Suddenly, his thoughts were broken with a voice he had been pleading to hear for awhile. He quickly whipped his head around and saw Kate walking towards him with a smile on her face making him melt inside.

"Hey Kate, it's good to see you again!" Max said trying not to sound too excited.

"Ya I feel like I've been ignoring you lately so I decided that you can just come with me to do things." Kate suggested.

"Sure, I would really enjoy doing things with you." Max replied happily.

"Great, well I was about to see Humphrey again and was wondering if you wanted to come?" Kate asked hoping on a yes.

Although Max was kind of hoping they could do something just the two of them he agreed. As long as the visit would be kept short and they could do something after just the two of them.

Kate began leading the way to her parents den as Max slowly trudged behind not very excited on seeing the wolf he was trying to remove from Kate's life. Kate would look back at him every once and awhile to make sure he was staying with her and she would need to stop often so Max could catch up. With Max slowly walking behind, they were only half way there and it had already been ten minutes when it should have taken two. Eventually Kate got worried for Max since he was walking so slowly so she spoke up.

"Max, are you okay?" Kate asked which made Max's head shoot up.

"Oh, ya I'm fine just… tired." Max replied hoping Kate wouldn't think something was up.

"Okay, we can slower if you want." Kate said although she wanted to see Humphrey badly but she didn't want to rush Max.

"No I can pick up the pace now." Max said thinking it would make Kate happier.

"Okay let's go." They began jogging now resulting in making more distance and soon arrived in a minute. But when they got there Kate walked right in but Max paused before entering but then worked up the courage and walked in. Inside it seemed like everyone was there. Humphrey's friends were there along with Garth and Lilly and Hutch. And of course Kate's parents were there watching Humphrey constantly. Everyone seemed happy which confused him but when he looked at Humphrey he saw how much he had actually recovered. It actually looked like he would make it.

"So is he going to be okay?" Max asked hoping on a no so his death would come soon.

"Well, I'm not very sure if-"Eve stopped talking when she heard a moan. Everyone stopped to listen and discover where the moan came from. It came again and Humphrey began to move slightly drawing everyone's attention. Then ever so slowly he picked his head up to see many of his friends and family looking at him.

"What happened?" Humphrey asked as he rubbed his head.

Kate squealed with joy as she ran up and hugged her mate. He had been unconscious for almost five weeks and now he had finally woken from his unwanted slumber. Kate was overwhelmed with joy seeing her mate alive again and moving. Tears were streaming down her face slightly soaking Humphrey's fur but he really didn't care. He had forgotten everything that happened but he did know he almost died and that he hadn't seen Kate in awhile.

"Humphrey I missed you so much!" Kate exclaimed continuing to cry tears of joy.

"So did I Kate but can you tell me what happened?" Humphrey asked as Kate released him from her grip.

This caused whispers to rise from everyone but shocked Max. After attempting to kill him he forgot that he tried to kill him in a stampede. But, now he knew that the stampede didn't kill him but at least no one knew that it was his entire fault.

"Forget about that, I 'm just glad you're still alive." Kate said as she rubbed noses with the love of her life.

"Alright…I love you Kate. I would never leave you alone. I will never stop loving you and I will be forever faithful to you. You are the only one for me; no other wolf would make me happier then you." Humphrey whispered as he and Kate rubbed noses while he stared into her beautiful brown eyes that he loved.

"Humphrey I love you too, I would never leave you and I will love you forever. You're so nice to me and I can never replace you with anyone. You will always have a place in my heart no matter what happens." Kate whispered back as she gazed into his blue eyes.

**Don't think that I would make Humphrey die in the story when he belongs with Kate. I really enjoyed typing this chapter because I think this is my most favorite out of the chapters in the story. Now please review, I have anonymous reviews on so anyone can update so please update to tell me how I'm doing.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	11. Death Will Come

**I know it has been awhile since I updated from projects but sadly it still isn't over. I still have two more projects in Language Arts and I need to finish up science fair and then maybe, my term of many projects will be over and updates may come more. But I said MAYBE!**

Max sat in the den with everyone else watching the young couple nuzzle each other affectionately. Even though Humphrey was alive, he couldn't remember what had happened since the stampede. Because of this Max wasn't worried but he knew that he would have to get blood on his hands for what he was going to do now. Since the stampede didn't kill him he needed to make him die by his paws. He was becoming too impatient on him dying so he decided it had to be done to get him away from Kate quicker. As everyone talked to Humphrey Max walked out of the den so he could see if Kate was doing the night patrol so he could kill Humphrey tonight.

He slowly made his way to the eastern territory so he could go talk to Tony. Since the packs joined, Tony was also pack leader so he would discus everything with Winston and Eve so he would know if Kate was patrolling tonight. He began the journey to Tony's den thinking of what great things he could do once Kate was his mate. He would be with the wolf he had dreamed of being with since alpha school. He remembered the first time he saw her there. He thought she was the most beautiful wolf he had seen. He just couldn't stop thinking of how pretty she was, it was always on his mind. He was so deep in thought that he walked into the river that divided the packs I the past. The sudden cold feeling and water woke him from his day dream and sent a jolt through his body. He quickly resurfaced and looked around hoping no one saw his embarrassing mistake but he saw Tony standing down the river looking at him with a smirk.

"Day dreaming there aren't ya?" Tony asked stifling a laugh.

"Ya uh… just thinking" Max said embarrassed. "Anyway, you know Kate right? The one who almost married your son?"

"Of course I do." Tony replied lapping up some water.

"Well, do you happen to know if she is on patrol tonight?" Max asked as Tony looked at him awkwardly.

"Uh ya she is patrolling tonight." Max said as he began walking away. 'Why did he ask that?' Tony thought as he walked back to his den.

'Perfect! Tomorrow, Kate will see her mate dead and then about a week after she will fall in love with me, and finally about two weeks later, I will be her mate.'

**Sorry, this is how the story needs to go in order to work. Now I'm going to watch Paranormal Activity 3!**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	12. Sticks and Stones

**I'm so ticked about school. Two of my teachers are constantly giving me projects each week which wouldn't let me update until now. So, I apologize for the inconvenience but updates will be slow until further notice.**

"Humphrey, I'm so glad you're okay but I need to go to patrol the border tonight." Kate told Humphrey with sadness present in her voice.

"Kate, what if something happens? I'm in no condition to do something and even if I wasn't like this I still wouldn't be able to do anything since I'm an omega." Humphrey whispered quietly only so Kate could hear.

"How about I leave my parents with you so you can feel safer while I'm gone?" Kate suggested but only to hear a yelp of fear from Humphrey.

"No way! Your mom terrifies me, I'm safer alone. How about Hutch? He's recovered now and I feel safer with him then your parents." Humphrey asked as thought about it.

"I can ask him." Kate walked from the den and looked down to see Hutch talking to Cando. "Hutch, can you come here?"

"Sure Kate." Hutch began his ascent to the den. "What do you need Kate?"

"Can you stay here with Humphrey for awhile?" Kate asked.

"Uh, no thanks, Kate." Hutch then walked out of the den rather quickly without another word.

"Sorry Humphrey, but I have to go." Kate apologized. She quickly rubbed noses with Humphrey and walked away from the den.

'Maybe I can get some rest now.' Humphrey thought as he carefully laid his head down on his paws and drifted off into a deep slumber unknowing of the threat lurking nearby.

Max stood outside the den about three meters. The darkness was easily hiding him in its blanket of black. His plan was very simple in order to kill the omega, Humphrey. He just saw him lay down to sleep so once he was certain that Humphrey is asleep he'll go in and begin killing him. It didn't take long until Humphrey's chest began rising and falling slowly showing he was asleep. Max slowly walked over to the den bloodthirsty and with a murderous look in his eyes. He approached the sleeping omega and quickly but brutally smacked Humphrey in the side of the head waking him up instantly and throwing him against the den wall.

"You wouldn't die before so now I'll make sure you die now." Max brought his claws across Humphrey's muzzle causing him to yelp in pain.

"Max, what are you doing?" Humphrey questioned as he held his bleeding muzzle.

"You don't remember? Maybe this will make you." Max grabbed Humphrey's head and plowed it into the ground breaking some of his teeth.

Suddenly, all the memories from Max breaking his leg and stranding him in the stampede to Kate rescuing him flooded into his mind. Now Humphrey was scared and knew that he was done for now.

"You will never forget this moment because this is the moment you will die in here alone and in much pain." Max laughed as he began clawing Humphrey in various places. Already there were deep scratches across his chest and stomach and arms.

Humphrey was losing blood fast as Max continued to slowly torment him to death. He felt each cold, unforgiving, hard claw penetrate his delicate skin. He could feel the warm, sticking blood stream from each wound and pool out around him. The pain he felt was unbearable, with each cut he felt his eyes droop more and more. He prayed to have the pain somehow stop and let him walk away alive but he knew it wouldn't happen. He would never see Kate again or be with her again. Never would he play around with his friends again or log sled with them. He snapped back to reality and saw Max standing above him breathing deeply. Humphrey only saw red everywhere and his chest was on fire.

"Now you will die, but Kate won't be alone. I'll let you in on a little secret, this was all to get Kate from you. Kate deserves more than an omega that does nothing but joke around so she'll be with me from now on." Max slowly put his claws onto Humphrey's throat ready to tear it out until he heard a dreaded voice.

"Humphrey, I'm coming." Kate yelled from a distance.

'He'll die from his injures now.' Max thought as he ran from the den into the woods.

Kate ran into the den expecting to hear Humphrey greet her but instead she heard the raspy breathing from a dying wolf at her paws that she recognized as Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" Kate screamed as she clutched her dying mate who was beyond rescue.

"K-K-Kate… I… love you." Humphrey struggled to talk as he slowly began to die.

"No Humphrey, I'll get help for you hang on!" Kate screamed as her eyes poured tears out of her eyes staining her delicate face as her mate she had almost lost once was now dying before her. She began trying to clean his wounds but Humphrey refused.

"Kate… you… can't help… me." Humphrey breathed as his breathing was slowly down. He looked at his beautiful mate that he loved since he was a pup and smiled despite the tears that poured from his eyes. He quickly lost his smile as he remembered the one who did this to him.

"Kate… Max… did… this to… me." Humphrey's eyes began to droop as his life came to a close.

"What! He did this?" Kate began crying harder to discover her friend did this to her mate. She put that aside and turned her attention back to Humphrey. She saw this as the end for him so she pressed her nose against his in a passionate nuzzle.

Humphrey's heart fluttered by the passionate kiss but it soon ended. His eyes collapsed sending his body into an eternal rest. Kate dropped onto his deceased body crying like a new born pup thinking why Max would do this and how she would make him pay for this.

**The story will be coming to an end soon. I plan at ending this at around 18 to 19 then a new story will begin. This story **_**WILL HAVE**_ **happy ending no matter what.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**umphrey H


	13. Pain, Sadness, Anger, and Grief

**Hey peoples, I know it's been awhile but Science Fair is almost done. Science Fair will be over for good next Thursday. I also was listening to a song by Hollywood Undead called Come Back Down and it goes great with the story so far. I totally recommend this song to all of you and I would like to thank you guys for over 100 reviews! Thanks a ton for that, it means a lot to me, now for the next chapter.**

Humphrey stood in a dark open area with little light. He could walk around but with no ground under him or so it seemed. Suddenly, above him filled with the bright stars and the area around him is now visible to see faintly to see him atop a ridge overlooking a valley but a wolf appeared beside him.

"Hello Humphrey." The wolf said. Humphrey observed the wolf to see that she was a female with metallic silver eyes with white fur having a slight gold tint to it.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Humphrey asked looking around franticly.

"It's okay, you're safe here." The she-wolf said reassuringly. "You are in a better place now; I am like your… guide."

"Am I dead?" Humphrey asked with eyes full of fear.

"Sadly yes you are I know how you died, seeing it made my heart fill with grief." the guide said, "Having another wolf kill you so he could take the wolf you care so much for."

"Kate… I need to get back there now! Max might hurt Kate." Humphrey began to panic hoping his guide could bring him back.

"Sadly I cannot do that, unless _He _gives the order." She said looking towards the ground with sadness.

"I _need_ to be with my mate. She could be killed too if no one helps her, one of her most trusted friends is going to try to take her! That's why I was killed!" Humphrey exclaimed out of breath.

"I know what happened but _He _won't let you unless you have a worthy reason." The guide turned to leave but Humphrey caught her attention.

"Because she doesn't deserve what will come to her if someone doesn't help and because I love her. I would die a thousand times until I know she's safe." Humphrey watched as his guide began walking away again as he let a single tear stream across his face and fall to the ground.

***Jasper***

Kate sat in anger, pain, grief, and sadness as she sat next to her deceased mate that was killed by the paws of one of her most trusted friends. She was told that Max did this by Humphrey himself before death came and pulled him into a deep sleep where he couldn't be awaken. Max did it all, from lying to her making her fight with Humphrey, to the stampede, and putting him into a long, painful death with no mercy by that monster's paw. Max's purpose for this was still unknown to her. Why would Max want to kill Humphrey when he was her mate and she was Max's best friend?

The curiosity and anger finally pulled her to her paws and made the walk to howling rock. The trek was short and silent except the quiet sound of crickets and flowing water from a nearby river. She climbed up the mountain where the packs would howl in happiness with their mates brining the memories of things that brought her happiness in life. She noticed where she and Humphrey were taken to Idaho and where he met Garth. She climbed atop the highest point where this memory brought the most hurt to her. She was standing were she had howled with Humphrey shortly after finally pronouncing their love for one another. The thought of his wondrous howl was so sweet to her. How their voices blended perfectly together showing that their love was true, nothing wrong in it, it was true love that could never be broken. It was the strongest bond she had to Humphrey and even through his death it still ceased to fade away. She then howled her sadness to the world reliving the pain she had kept balled up. Her voice flowed through the valley like the softest breeze, comforting and soothing. Wolves all around heard her howl and realized all the hurt and pain she had within her heart.

Kate's voice began to stutter as her eyes began to fill with tears. Her howl died away as the pain overwhelmed her and brought her to the ground from emotional pain. Her heart longed to be with Humphrey again but he was too far. She wished she could reach her nose out and touch his but it was no use because the only place where he was still present on this Earth was within her heart, but it wasn't enough for her. Her crying was intense and blocked everything that occurred around her. She didn't even notice Max walk up to the top with her.

Max was in awe from Kate's howl but was crushed to see her in so much pain from his evil deed. He never realized that Kate would be this hurt over an omega's death. It's not like Humphrey could have actually meant something to her that much, could he? He thought that Kate would drop a few tears here and there but this was a complete emotional breakdown.

"Kate, your howl was amazing, but why are you crying?" Max asked trying to sound confused although he very well why she was crying.

Kate's head shot up at the sound of Max's voice. Her eyes narrowed on him thinking of tearing his throat out and watch him bleed out before her and make him pay for his evil act. She stood up growling furiously as she looked at Max with killer intent.

"You should die for what you have done!" Kate growled as she stepped toward Max.

***Humphrey***

Humphrey hadn't left his spot since he realized Kate would be left alone with no one with her that truly loves her or with help with that maniac, Max who she actually called a friend. His heart longed to be with her as he thought of how Max did that so he could take Kate from him forever. Humphrey was too deep in thought to realize his guide walk up behind him.

"Humphrey."

Humphrey slowly turned his head to face her showing the sadness within him. "What?"

"_He_ has agreed to let you go back to save your mate."

**Hope you all were happy with this chapter and that none of you have abandoned the story because of last chapter. Although, for all of you still reading my story thanks a lot and please review!**

** See Ya 18matthew2**


	14. A Drive

**Well I couldn't update due to a private reason but if I did update then it would be wrong so I didn't. It still isn't cleared out yet but I finally decided that I can update.**

"When can I go?" Humphrey exclaimed unable to wait when he could go see Kate again.

"Hold on, you are allowed to go to save your mate but if you want to stay you must have a drive to why you can stay." The guide said. "After _He _sees your mate is okay and you do not have a drive to stay alive then you will be brought back. This drive must be a combination of love, strength, and courage."

"So once my mate is safe from danger I'll be brought back if I don't have that drive to live?" Humphrey asked trying to clear things out.

"That is how it works, now would you like to go to your mate now?" his guide asked.

"Please." Humphrey stood and watched as the guide stretched out her paw and touched his forehead.

As the guide made contact with his forehead, Humphrey's eye sight began to fade and all he could see was a bright white light. Suddenly he was watching Jasper be built before him filling in every little detail and bringing back the memories of his past life. The trees and bushes around grew out of the ground and every blade of grass and leaf sprouted around him and eventually he was in Jasper again. At first he thought it was just a simulation of Jasper but he could feel the grass under his paws and the breeze blowing his fur. The moon shone down illuminating the scenery around him and showing its majestic view. He appeared at the base of Howling Rock with the stream flowing softly by him. It seemed peaceful all around him except for the harsh crying and growling sounding from the peak of the mountain.

He began jogging to the top as the sounds continued to sound. As he approached he began to hear a wolf whimpering, then he began hearing yelps, and finally he began hearing a wolf screaming in pain which made him begin to run. As he appeared at the top he saw Kate and Max but what made him furious was that Max was pinning Kate to the ground and slapping her across the face leaving short, shallow marks slowly drawing blood and staining her face with the dark crimson substance.

Humphrey had been back on Earth for less than ten minutes and already he saw Kate in danger. Without hesitation Humphrey flew through the air and pushed Max off of Kate. Since Humphrey was only an omega, he didn't have much strength so he only pushed Max back a few feet. When Kate saw who saved her, she was lost for words but she was never that happy in her life but Max wasn't as happy.

"What? That's impossible!" Max exclaimed with shock as he saw the wolf he had killed walk up there and save Kate.

"I bet you didn't see this coming did ya?" Humphrey said smiling slightly.

"Even before you die again you still are so stupid and decide that joking around is more important." Max replied as he lunged at Humphrey.

**It had to be short for that private reason so once my problem is finished with then I will post the next chapter that will be longer.**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	15. It's Your Choice

**Well I know I'm late but I was caught up with other crap and forgot to update so apologize, hopefully you guys will accept it.**

Humphrey was thrown back by the force exerted by Max when he lunged at him and could feel his claws tear into his chest. Humphrey struggled desperately to get Max off but Max was too heavy. Max put his claws to Humphrey's throat ready to tear it open like how he was unable to last time.

"I will kill you now again and make sure you stay dead!" Max snarled but before he could he was tackled by another wolf.

"You will die before you kill him again!" Kate leaped in front of Humphrey protectively growling.

"You don't want to do that Kate." Max said as he began walking forward.

"No maybe you want to stop where you are." All three wolves turned their heads to see Winston and Eve jump onto top of Howling Rock with the pack surrounding them.

"You might want to go now if you want to stay alive but I'm still going to rip your paws off and shove them into your ears so you can feel your own claws tear apart your brain!" Eve screamed into Max's face making him whimper in fear.

Max was thinking furiously how to get out of the situation in one piece. He began backing towards the edge to get a peak over to see what was below him. He saw the river about 20 feet down and he knew it could be a loss either way since he would probably die so decided to take a chance. He looked back at everyone surrounding him and did back flips over the edge and dived into the river.

"All alphas search the river now! We need to find him before he escapes Jasper." Winston ordered as all the alphas ran off to search the river.

"Kate, are you okay?" Eve asked as she rushed over to Kate.

"Mom, I'm fine." Kate answered as she hugged her mom.

"Well Max probably won't come back now or else he knows what's coming to him." Winston said baring his teeth.

"I doubt that." Humphrey mumbled as he began walking away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Humphrey turned to face Kate who was giving him a questioning look.

"Well somewhere, maybe a walk." Humphrey answered as he began walking again.

"Oh don't think that you can go so easily." Kate said as she pulled Humphrey back by his tail causing him to yelp in pain.

"Why by the tail?" Humphrey questioned but instead Kate embraced him as she began crying tears of joy.

"I thought you were gone forever." Kate said through tears.

"No, I'm still here with you Kate." Humphrey said as he accepted Kate's hug.

**Max**

Max was spinning wildly under water as the current pushed him further downstream. He struggled to grab something to stop him but the rocks under him were too slippery. He continued to spin around until finally he washed up onto a sand bank. He began coughing water at his feet as his sight began to blur until he collapsed from exhaustion.

**Morning- Humphrey**

Humphrey opened his eyes to see sunlight lighting outside with golden rays of warmth. He turned his head to see Kate curled up in a ball next to him with her head buried in his chest. He could feel her short warm breathes beating against him and her soft fur rubbing against him. They were sleeping in Winston and Eve's den for both protection and since Humphrey didn't want to go back to their den but Winston and Eve were nowhere to be found. He didn't want to go into that den for awhile since his blood would be splattered across ever inch a dirt in that den. He could feel Kate begin to stir in her sleep and then her eyes began to flicker open meeting Humphrey ocean blue eyes.

"Do you need something?" Kate asked as she giggled a little.

"Maybe some caribou would be nice right now." Humphrey said grinning.

"Alright I'll be back soon with some breakfast." Kate said as she jogged out of the den into the open where she was greeted with warm rays of sunshine and a soft cool breeze. She could see Garth walking past the den so she decided to go greet him.

"Hey Garth." Garth turned his head to see Kate walking up behind him.

"Oh hey Kate, what's up?" Garth asked as Kate walked up beside him. "I was about to go hunting and was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Oh sure let's go." The two alphas began jogging towards the valley where they could smell caribou in the distance.

"How about you go to the right of the valley and I go left and we meet back here in maybe… 15 minutes?" Garth offered.

"Yeah and if anything happens and you need help, just howl." Garth nodded in agreement and the two took off to where were to go.

Kate began walking through the tall grass getting as much cover possible searching for the caribou. She had been searching for almost eight minutes with no sign of the caribou. The dirt wasn't even filled with one print and their scent had gone cold. She decided to stand up now to search but as she stood up something tackled her.

"Say a word and you die!" Kate looked at her attacker to see Max standing above her with his claws ready to kill her.

"What do you want Max!" Kate questioned.

"I came to give you a choice." Max began. "You can either: come with me and leave behind that pathetic omega or I will make you kill Humphrey yourself by threatening to kill every member of your family if you don't."

"Kate was shocked at her choices, either way Humphrey would be killed emotionally or physically but only one choice would be easier on Humphrey.

"I guess I'll go with you." Kate answered but she knew hadn't forgotten Garth was hunting with her and when she doesn't come back soon then he would send a search party for her.

**Please review!**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	16. The Search Begins

**Chapter 16 for you all now and I hope you like it! Would've updated earlier but that private reason kept me from doing so.**

Garth watched as the caribou grazed only a few feet away. Their huge heads perking up every once and awhile to check for danger but they were completely unaware of the deadly hunter about to strike. They were continuously grazing the green field of grass peacefully but not for long.

Garth slowly crept up in leaping range and bunched his muscles ready to pounce. His eyes narrowed on his chosen target, an injured caribou limping around grazing on the edge of the herd. His claws were ready to tear open flesh and his teeth ready to lock around the caribou's neck to bring it to the ground. He slowed his breathing and waited. Finally, he pounced, landing on the injured caribou's back causing the herd to scramble.

The large animal began to buck and jump trying to loosen Garth's grip on his back but Garth had a firm hold on the caribou and the life was slowly draining from the large creature. The struggle between the two lasted only a short thirty seconds before it collapsed to the ground dead. Its eyes were full of terror and shock but didn't move and its heart gradually stopped as blood continued to trickle off of the carcass.

"You are such an amazing alpha." Garth said praising himself. "Look what you can do all by yourself. Well better get back to Kate."

Garth sank his teeth into the animal's neck and began the long trek back to where he was supposed to meet up with Kate again after they finished hunting. The animal was extremely heavy for Garth to drag so he wasn't going to get back soon so he decided to call for Kate. He dropped his prey and howled through the valley listening for a respond. He waited for some time but he never heard a howl back so he tried to signal Kate once again but to no avail. Soon Garth became worried for Kate and decided to check on her but he would risk losing his prize.

"Hmmm… caribou or check on Kate… well when I find her I'll just make sure we don't lose the herd." Garth thought as he ran to the right of the valley where Kate was supposedly hunting.

He arrived at the right side of the valley and began searching for her sent. He had his nose to the dirt trying to find any trace of Kate. Hey was searching for signs that she walked through here or a possible scent. His attempts were not in vain because eventually he caught Kate's scent around him. Although, there was another scent too and he knew it meant trouble. He remembered seeing Max attacking Kate and Humphrey on Howling Rock and his scent was smothered in that area making Garth think the worst.

Without hesitation Garth began running back to speak to Winston and Eve about the problem that has occurred. His legs were pumping him forward at high speeds he didn't even know was possible for him even though he thought he was the greatest alpha ever. His body began aching and screaming in pain for him to stop but he continued running until he reached the den where he found the two pack leaders speaking to Hutch and Humphrey in the back of the den with a worried look on his face.

"Garth, I have a feeling something bad happened to Kate, could you check on her?" Humphrey asked with fear in his eyes.

"Well I came here to tell all of you that Kate was probably taken by Max." Humphrey jumped to his feet and charged to the entrance to the den but Winston tackled before he could leave the den.

"We need to send a search party immediately!" Winston said as he tried to control Humphrey.

"When we catch him I'll tear him to shreds!" Eve snarled as she snapped at the air with her sharp teeth.

"I would if I wasn't an omega." Humphrey grumbled after he calmed down.

"I won't let Kate spend her life with someone worse than I thought Humphrey used to be." Hutch mumbled to himself.

"We'll send the search party right now and we won't stop until we find her." Winston ordered.

**Please review!**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	17. Give Me A Reason

**Hey what's up peoples? Chapter 17 is to you right now!**

Kate sat in a den somewhere far away from the United Territory since there was no familiar scents. She was extremely bored sitting in the den alone and with nothing to do but if she left Max threatened to kill her family. Right now he was out hunting caribou but he had been gone for some time. Kate had begun to think that something happened to Max while hunting and she soon began to daydream.

She could see Max being surrounded by another pack for passing on their territory and him trying to kill them all but the pack quickly over powering him and taking turns clawing the fur off his back. Then she could go back to Jasper and see Humphrey again. She would once again see his wonderful blue eyes and his smile that could always make her feel better in the most depressing situations, his jokes to help bring her spirits up, or him always being the nicest omega who ever lived. Humphrey would always love her no matter what happened and would never try to hurt her in any way. She loved him, not Max. No matter what Max did or threatened to do she would always love Humphrey. Before she could continue daydreaming a voice interrupted her.

"Are you thinking about a certain omega?" Kate turned to see Max dragging a caribou into the den and in response she turned her head away.

"Well when you decide to come eat with me you're welcomed to do so." Max began eating from the caribou carcass as Kate still sat in the back of the den with her back turned.

Eventually Max finished eating half of the caribou after about thirty minutes and Kate still hadn't moved a muscle.

"Are you going to sit there forever or are you going to eat?" Max asked but Kate never answered. "Well than we can just go to sleep now."

Max walked over to the back of the den and laid down to sleep. He kept glancing over to where Kate was sleeping to see when she would fall asleep. He watched her fast breathing for what felt like forever but eventually her breathing slowed so Max thought she was now asleep. Max took the opportunity to his advantage and scooted over next to Kate and slowly began putting his arm around her.

"Pull your arm off of me or you'll regret it." Kate said without opening her eyes.

"Why don't you like Kate, we were best friends." Max asked sitting up.

"Why don't I like you? Why don't I like you?" Kate snarled in Max's face. "You tricked me this whole time into trying to leave Humphrey for you, lied to me to get me to hate Humphrey, tried to kill Humphrey in a stampede, and you did kill Humphrey!"

"Okay fine but you don't deserve to be punished by living with an omega." Max said laying his head down on his paws.

"What did you say!" Kate screamed. "Humphrey is nicer than you in hundreds of ways and is ten times better than the wolf you are!"

"If you can give me one good reason why you should go back with Humphrey than you can leave and go back with him." Max challenged as he stood up to face Kate.

"You can't know because you don't deserve to!" Kate continued to yell.

"Tell me now!" Max yelled back.

"No I won't!" Kate was still screaming but now began to cry.

"Say now or he dies!" Max threatened as he growled.

"I need to go back to Humphrey because I'm pregnant and he's the father!" Kate screamed as tears poured down her face.

**Well tell me if you saw that coming or not! Please review!**

**See Ya 18matthew2**


	18. Searching for Kate

**Hey guys I decided to sit down for awhile and type but man does it hurt my fingers! Because of this the chapter will be short. All I ask from you guys it to review this chapter please. Also you might see my username has changed now as I said in the author's note to **_**darkjoker313.**_

Humphrey ran around the territory frantically sniffing and looking high and low. His heart rate was sky rocketing from running around constantly and from sniffing so much. He felt like his heart was clawing his chest trying to break out. He had abandoned the search party over an hour ago to search faster. His paws were bleeding now leaving a trail of the dark, crimson substance. This was creating a hazard to his safety. The trail of blood could lead an enemy wolf straight to him and there was no way he could defend himself, he was just an omega.

Despite these struggles, Humphrey continued. He wasn't going to give up. Never. Not until he finds Kate and Max is gone. Humphrey looked up and realized he was now in the valley. He instantly began to search again. At first he thought he had caught her scent but he couldn't tell because Garth's scent had masked it. Although the scent was masked he knew one hundred percent that it was Kate because she was hunting with Garth so Humphrey began following it occasionally limping on his cut paw. He had painfully limped about fifty feet and his nose was filled with an all too familiar scent. It was Kate. He breathed in her sweet scent remembering being with her before coming back to his senses.

"Kate, Kate, where are you?" Humphrey yelled.

Humphrey began searching around some more before continuing to follow Kate's scent. Every so often he would stop to search the area but all he found was bitter berry bushes, green luscious grass, and sweet smelling pine trees but no sight of Kate. He continued on through the valley until the most disgusting, foul smell filled his nostrils. Humphrey began growling in anger after smelling the scent. It was Max's scent. Humphrey knew Max took Kate away from him but he didn't know exactly. His loving mate was taken from him and now could possibly be dead or miles from Jasper. "Even though I don't know what happened to Kate, I won't stop looking until I find where she is."

Humphrey began running as fast as his legs could carry him down the scent trail searching for his beloved mate.

**Told you it was short but my finger made this take awhile. And as I said, all I asks from you now is a review, please.**

**See Ya, darkjoker313**


	19. Game Over

**What's up peoples? I don't know what happened but my fingers don't hurt at all now. It was the want to update for you guys and you guys hoping on me getting better what probably made the pain stop so now I can update for you all! Enjoy!**

"You said what?" Max yelled in pure shock after Kate gave her reason to go back to Humphrey. Max couldn't believe what he was hearing from Kate. He had taken her away from Jasper so he was already in trouble from taking one of the soon-to-be pack leaders but now he was taking the next generation of pack leaders too!

"Crap, maybe I should Kate back to Jasper." Max thought before another voice in his head spoke up, the sinister side of him.

"_What are you thinking, are you, some stupid, scared omega? This is the life you wanted to live with Kate, you two raising a pup together." _

Those words echoed through Max's mind as he thought of a small pup wandering the den knowing that pup could be his.

"Kate, you won't be going back to Jasper, _ever._" Max said adding emphasis on ever.

"Well what do you think Humphrey and I's pup would think of you? He would forever see you as a heartless monster that will never let him see his real father, the sweet, kind, funny, omega I fell in love with." Kate argued as she stood up and stood nose to nose with Max.

"I'll make sure that pup sees me as his real father." Max replied calmly and with that, he turned around and laid down a couple feet from Kate making sure not to make the same move on her for awhile.

"No you won't, I will always tell the pup who his real father is and how he is a thousand times the father you could even be!" Kate was now furious with Max and yelling at the top of her lungs. It was a surprise Max didn't even flinch from how loud Kate was yelling.

By now Max was tired and stressed out from everything happening so he finally snapped.

"You are so ungrateful! I save you from being stuck with an omega for the rest of your life, provide you food and shelter, be willing to raise your pup, and you still aren't happy?" Max yelled back while taking several steps forward forcing Kate to retreat. "You will never understand until Humphrey is gone so I'm going to kill him again and this time I'm going to make sure he stays dead.

"Or I can make sure you die first!" Max and Kate drew their attention to the entrance of the den to see Humphrey standing there growling furiously.

"Humphrey!" Kate exclaimed in happiness and shock.

"Well this made things so much easier for me. You think you can try to kill me, you're just an omega who has no idea how to fight." Max laughed as he got into an offensive stance.

"Just remember I'm not the only one here." Humphrey reminded.

"What do you mean you're not-" Before Max could finish his sentence he was pinned from behind by Kate.

"Kate, after I left Jasper I learned how to fight better than any alpha in the eastern-western pack." Max somehow countered Kate so he was now pinning her with his claws to her throat.

Humphrey saw this happen and before he could think, he was charging toward Max and pouncing at him. Max easily saw Humphrey pounce and easily countered him too and throwing him into the den wall.

"This is too easy." Max sighed as he grabbed Humphrey by the tail and threw him into the den wall again and sending a hard blow to the back of his head knocking him out instantly. "Maybe I should just kill both of them now." Max asked himself out loud.

Max turned around and saw Kate in a defensive stance causing Max to take an offensive stance. Before Kate could do anything to defend herself, Max was flying straight at her with his jaws opened. Although Max never made it all the way, instead he was hit by another force in his side knocking the wind from his lungs and sending him flying in the opposite direction.

"Don't even think about trying anything again."

Max regained focus and saw the twelve wolves from the search party guarding the entrance of the den. Among them was Garth, Winston, Eve, and Hutch.

"Max, you should have just moved on." Hutch said trying to distract Max for awhile.

"Why? I've known Kate for a long time and was her best friend in Alpha School." Max growled.

"I had a crush on Kate too but I moved on now, she loves Humphrey okay." Hutch continued.

Garth had slowly made his way over to where Kate was and pulled her to her feet and brought her closer to her parents who quickly embraced her. But now Hutch needed to keep talking so they could get over and surround Humphrey's body until they deal with Max.

"Just let them be and give up okay, you can't do anything else." Hutch now tried to get Max to surrender so this could end faster.

"No, I won't!" Max growled back.

An alpha began working his way over to Humphrey to drag him back but Max saw him from the corner of his eye and pounced. Max's agility outmatched the alpha easily so in a matter of seconds the wolf was laying in a pool of his own blood.

"Anyone else want to come near?" Max was completely ticked off now and pounced on another alpha randomly and began clawing him but before Max could deal serious damage, Hutch leaped and knocked him off.

"Enough!" Hutch yelled as he swiped his claws across Max's face and grabbed him by his hind leg and threw him across the den knocking him unconscious.

"Good job Hutch, everyone let's get back to the den. Tomorrow, we will deal with Max." Winston led the wolves out of the den and they made their way back to Jasper.

**Alright, Max is going to get it soon! It felt good to type a good sized chapter for you guys since I haven't been able to for awhile. Also, check out my profile for the stories coming next because this story ends next chapter so that chapter will come Sunday or Monday since it will be really long. And all authors, after I finish the stories listed on my profile I will want to attempt the longest story in the A&O archives and I want to do it with some other authors. More info is in my profile. Please review!**

**See Ya, darkjoker313**


	20. Finitum est

**Sorry I got a late start on this. As you already know I am getting authors together for the longest story in the A&O archives which will start after this chapter is posted. So I have been sending PMs back and forth for entering and now I have all the authors. Well enough of that, here is the final chapter of A Jealous Alpha!**

Humphrey opened his eyes allowing light to enter blinding him before he could fully awaken. His head was throbbing and his body screamed in agony. He painstakingly rolled his head on his side to search the den. Around him he saw the hard rock walls and felt the dusty dirt under him collecting in his fur. The sunlight that shone through the den warmed his body with its warm embrace. He closed his eyes again enjoying the warm feeling spreading throughout his body letting it bath him in its rays of yellow light. Although the sun was warming his body comfortably, inside he felt cold and alone but he didn't know why. In fact he couldn't remember anything for awhile. All he could remember to was after returning from Idaho but he felt like something had occurred after that but his mind couldn't get that spark to get him to remember some of the best times of his life so far.

Humphrey rose to his feet and began walking from the den he was in and just realized his was in the pack leaders den, but why was he here and not in his own made den? He began walking down the ramp of the den and walked into the open fields. He enjoyed the soft grass brushing against his paws as he walked toward the valley and the breeze ruffling the trees around him. He seemed at peace except for something nagging at him since he awoken from his deep slumber.

"Maybe it's because I never told Kate that I love her." Humphrey wondered in troubling thought. "What's the use though, I'm an omega and she's an alpha." It was unbeknown to Humphrey that he had already told Kate the truth about his feelings, that the two lovers were living the best days of their lives since they were together, or that Kate was wondering where he was.

***Kate***

"Where did he go?" Kate thought aloud as she entered the main alpha den searching for her missing love.

Her heart rate began rising at the thought of Max somehow taking Humphrey. She wondered if Max escaped from the prison den and sneaking here and dragging her beloved mate off to who knows where. She began searching for his scent in desperation so she would find the omega she dearly loved safe from the monster that used to be here friend. She found the spot where Humphrey had been left after being brought back. She was hit by his scent immediately and in an instant she was following the trail that lead her from the den out into the open fields in front of the den. Her legs began beating the hard ground as she was in hot pursuit of Humphrey. Her heart was pounding and her chest burned but she pushed herself to move on. Eventually the trees around her disappeared as she entered the peaceful valley. The caribou were grazing off in the distance not noticing the panicking alpha. Kate had now become oblivious to following the scent trail and instead began running straight into the valley looking left and right for any sign of another wolf in the area. She ran into a patch of tall grass narrowing her vision to only being able to see the grass in front of her muzzle. Suddenly, she escaped the forest of grass and crashed into something and fell to the ground landing on something furry…

"What did I hit?" Kate asked herself as her vision refocused and not only felt fur beneath her but her nose was pressed into something wet and moist.

"Kate?" Humphrey asked as he saw the girl of his dreams touching noses with him sending chills down his body but he was too scared to move. "H-H-Hi Kate." Humphrey stuttered as his heart stopped as the two lovers' noses touched.

"Humphrey! I'm so glad to see you again, I missed you so much!" Kate exclaimed as she rubbed noses with Humphrey causing him to go wide eyed with shock.

"Hold on, did I miss something?" Humphrey asked with a mixture of confusion, shock, and happiness as he gently pushed Kate off of him allowing him to return to a normal posture. "Why were you rubbing noses with me? Do you… you know… love me?"

Kate was shocked by Humphrey's question since the two had been living together for awhile now with no questions in their relationship what so ever.

"What, of course I love you! Don't you remember when we told each other after the stampede the day after we returned from Idaho?" Kate was dumbfounded by this question since it was such a special day for them.

"Wait, I love you and… you love me?" Humphrey asked again in shock since the wolf he loved with all his heart since he was a pup said that they were in love.

"Ya, why don't you remember anything about it?" Kate asked in wonder until it hit her. Yesterday Max knocked Humphrey out with a blow to the head and that blow must have ruined his memory. "Humphrey, you were hit in the head by a maniac named Max so your memory has been wiped out. What do you remember?"

"Well I remember coming back home from Idaho and everything before that." Humphrey replied while cocking his head sideways in confusion.

"Well since you don't remember anything, I'll wait a little before telling you something." Kate said as she began walking back to the feeding ground. "Now come on, we're going to deal with Max now." Kate called over her shoulder.

"Well don't know what she's talking about but I'll follow her." Humphrey thought as he began jogging to catch up with his mate.

***Feeding Grounds* Midday**

"Hutch, Cando, get him out of there." Winston ordered as the two alphas walked into the den and dragged out Max who looked at everyone watching him with hatred in his eyes.

Kate and Humphrey walked by Winston as Max was dragged into the feeding grounds for his punishment. Humphrey watched Max being dragged by Hutch and Cando and saw images quickly flash in his eyes making him stop and put his paw to his face in pain. His head began spinning and he saw scenes of him being killed and severely injured multiple times. Then he saw images of him and Kate living together in peace and danger, but they were together. Then Humphrey felt a tap on his shoulder jolting him from the flashbacks.

"Humphrey, are you okay?" Humphrey heard Kate's sweet angelic voice bringing him back to reality.

"Ya, just a little headache." Humphrey replied with his eyes sealed tight.

They pack continued to follow Winston to the feeding grounds in silence except for the growls erupting from Max's throat. Upon arrival, Max was pinned to the ground as Winston spoke out his punishment.

"Max, for kidnapping, murder, and assault upon several wolves, you will be killed." Winston ordered as wolves gasped and cheered.

"Well if I'm going to be put to death, than Kate should come with me!" Max swung his head into Cando's making him let go of his right paw allowing him to slash Hutch across the face and just like that he was free.

Max sprinted towards Kate at full speed trying to go for her throat but four alphas jumped in his way attempting to keep him away but were unsuccessful. Max quickly killed two of the wolves, knocked one unconscious, and clawed one across his eye. Max than had a straight run at Kate which he took.

Kate saw Max take a leap at her trying to go for her throat but she knew she stood no chance so she closed her eyes waiting for death to take her. Her heart slowed making it seem forever but not for long.

Humphrey saw Max leap at Kate and then all his memories flooded back into his mind in an instant. Before it was too late, Humphrey threw himself in front of Kate trying to save her. As he flew through the air he thought he was too late but then he felt teeth lock around his neck blocking air from entering.

Max felt his teeth grab something but he saw gray fur knowing he didn't get Kate. Instead he realized he had grabbed Humphrey. He then decided to use him as an advantage.

"I will kill him Kate if you don't kill yourself, so do you want to save yourself or your mate?" Max challenged as he pinned Humphrey on his back.

"Max stop! I'll kill myself just leave Humphrey alone!" Kate yelled as she put her claws to her throat and closed her eyes.

"Kate, no!" Humphrey yelled as he watched Kate prepare to kill herself. Humphrey looked back at Max and grabbed hold of Max's throat with his claws.

Max felt Humphrey claw his throat so he clamped his jaws around Humphrey's neck and began tearing his skin open but not for long. Humphrey had a good grip on Max's throat and with the last ounce of strength he had, he tore his throat out ending Max's life but with a cost.

Kate heard the commotion so she opened her eyes and saw Humphrey tear Max's throat open but Humphrey was seriously injured. Kate shrieked in terror as her mate began to quickly lose blood as it formed a pool around his dying body.

"Humphrey, Humphrey please don't die!" Kate cried as she held Humphrey in her arms as he began to die.

"Kate, I would give my life over and over again to make sure you will be safe. Just remember that I will always love you." With those last words, Humphrey breathed his last.

"With this sacrifice you made; you have proven that you are worthy to stay with your mate. Even at your rank in your pack, you gave your life to save your mate proving you truly love her and have a worthy reason to stay." A voice said as Humphrey stood in a black void alone but than a blinding light flashed sending him somewhere else…

Kate began to cry into Humphrey's fur after he recently died before her but not for long. Suddenly his body began glowing white and the wounds on him closed putting his body to normal again. Kate gasped in shock at this sight but was filled with happiness as Humphrey's eyes flickered open revealing his ocean blue eyes that she could see all the love and kindness in him.

"Kate?" Humphrey groaned as he saw Kate looking down at him.

Kate was filled with too much happiness to say anything so she embraced him tightly never wanting to let go. Wolves around them who had witnessed this miracle began howling in joy as Humphrey stood up from the ground unharmed.

"So you remember everything now?" Kate asked as she calmed down.

"Yeah, everything is back in here." Humphrey answered as he tapped his head.

"Good well now I can tell you that… you're going to be a father!" Kate squealed with joy.

And well, Humphrey being an omega and not knowing much about responsibility, fainted. Soon after the death of Max, tension around Jasper had began to drop and the lives of all the wolves there went back to normal except for Kate and Humphrey. After a couple months of Kate's pregnancy, she gave birth to a healthy pup which couldn't have made the two happier and they lived the rest of their lives peacefully in Jasper.

**Took me about six hours to type this since I kept getting distracted by the TV but I got it done for you guys! I really hoped you all liked it and don't forget about what's coming next. The next story coming that I will help write will be in will be the longest story in the Alpha and Omega archives and the authors are:**

**MyWayWriter, Uncle Sam, The Lonely Blitz, Lonely Alpha Wolf, UnwarierTitan789, Datguy N Disguy, The Darkest Alpha, pimpdaddy007, JamesTheOmega, Munchetwinkie, And me, darkjoker313**

**Keep an eye out for that story coming soon by all of us and I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did!**

** See Ya for the last time this story, darkjoker313**


End file.
